


For Richer or for Poorer

by orphan_account



Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics), Plymouth (1991), a few other fandoms
Genre: 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 - Freeform, 2016, 2017, 2018, A Song of Ice and Fire References, Additional Tags to Be Added, Canon Continuation, F/M, Family, Gen, Hockey, I’m not sure just when this thing will end, Jim doesn’t have his stroke, Mtigwaki, No Bashing, Parliamentarian!Allyson Creemore, References to Canon, Robin changes his name, Senior Prank, Step-Sibling Incest, Vow renewal, because it’s Canada, lunar tourism, moon base, the Settlepocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My own canon-independent FBOFW sequel
Relationships: Allyson Creemore/Brad Luggsworth, Annie Cresta/Original Character(s), Anthony Caine/Elizabeth Patterson, April Patterson/Duncan Anderson, Becky McGuire/Gerald Forsythe, Becky McGuire/a musical career, Duncan Anderson & April Patterson, Thérèse Caine/ambition, endgame Françoise Caine/Robin Patterson
Kudos: 1





	1. Notes on this

This fic is a (semi) canon-compliant continuation of the Foobiverse,from near its ending in August 2008 to _at least_ 2018\. It is derived from the Foobfic ‘The Best in Life’,and features two characters from that story. This _will not_ be a bashfic,so Anthony haters can just ‘x’ out of this right now. He has his problematic moments,yes,but he will get better.


	2. Engineer Special Study of Reiner Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly based on The New Retcons.

Reiner Gamma is located on the Oceanus Procellarum, west of the crater Reiner. Its center is located at selenographic coordinates 7.5°N 59.0°W. It has an overall length of about 70 kilometres. The feature has a higher albedo than the relatively dark mare surface, with a diffuse appearance and a distinctive swirling, concentric oval shape. Related albedo features continue across the surface to the east and southwest, forming loop-like patterns over the mare.

The central feature of Reiner Gamma resembles the dipolar formation created by iron filings on a surface with a bar magnet on the underside. Low-orbiting spacecraft have observed a relatively strong magnetic field associated with each of these albedo markings. Some have speculated that this magnetic field and the patterns were created by cometary impacts. However the true cause remains uncertain.

Reiner Gamma's magnetic field strength is approximately 15 nT, measured from an altitude of 28 km. This is one of the strongest localized magnetic anomalies on the Moon. The surface field strength of this feature is sufficient to form a mini-magnetosphere that spans 360 km at the surface, forming a 300 km thick region of enhanced plasma where the solar wind flows around the field. As the particles in the solar wind are known to darken the lunar surface, the magnetic field at this site may account for the survival of this albedo feature.

Currently,a temporary lunar base is located at Reiner Gamma. Astronaut Royce Greengrass is in command of the base.


	3. In the shadow of the Moon

Olivia Masters,when she thought of the Earth,thought of it as like a faithful dog,holding a constant position in the sky above. Whether it was new,half,or full,one could count on it to stay where it was in the heavens,not like the Sun and stars which rose and set. Its colors,blue and brown and green,were a welcome contrast to the unchanging greys of the Moon.

”Olivia?” The voice of Mission Communicator Jamie Stennis interrupted her reverie.

”Go ahead.”

”The R-5 relief crew count is at T minus 50 minutes. Cap says to haul ass back to Base.”

”I’m on my way.” This would mean the end of her 3 month long stay at Reiner Gamma:she’d specifically asked for the relief crew launch to be moved up so she could attend her cousin’s wedding.

————

She pulled the rover up beside the ‘porch’ of Reiner Gamma Observatory,taking care to lock it into the hatch of the suitport on the side. Once the base’s computers had completed the job of pressure adjustment,she squeezed out of her seat and into the airlock,turning the lever to FLUSH,the fastest pressurization option. A minute later,the light above her head turned green. She ‘shucked’ the suit,revealing a T-shirt emblazoned with the Boston Bruins logo,and proceeded into the rec room.

Her crewmates,led by mission commander Royce Greengrass,were crowded around a laptop showing a TV view from Kennedy Spaceport. The view was of Launch Complex 37,and the Convair _Nexus_ rocket on its launchpad. The rocket,all 390 feet of it,crouched like a horse spoiling for the race.

Greengrass turned as Olivia approached. Without preamble,he launched into a report: “The countdown is proceeding smoothly,with no technical or health issues being worked. All elements are ready to support the launch. The weather is good,both at the Cape and downrange. How’d I do?”

Olivia laughed. “Very good. I see you taught us well.”

—————

Reiner Gamma Base:


	4. The last EVA

A thousand robots would never have found it. And even had one managed to spot it, there would have been little reason for excitement, let alone the bonanza of attention that would follow.  
  
In retrospect, it was inevitable that such a thing would be located. After all, there’s nothing particularly special about the element and nothing particularly special about the Moon, compared with the other rocks that the Solar System has to offer.  
  
Still, like deSoto, Raleigh, and Cortez, Mike Davies got very excited when he spotted that most precious of metals. The one that had driven men mad for centuries.  
  
“Royce, look over there.”  
  
“What are you seeing?”  
  
“In that outcropping. About a foot off the surface. Do you see it?”  
  
“Holy…”  
  
“Yeah. I think that might be what I think it is.”  
  
“Let me park the…”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve got to take a closer look.”  
  
Greengrass keyed the radio, “Houston, this is the _Buffalo_. We’ve sighted an unusual outcropping of rock and we’d like to go in for a closer look. Do you copy?”  
  
It took a long moment for the radio call to confirm, but Greengrass was already bringing the MOLEM to a halt.  
  
“ _Buffalo_ , Houston. Can you give us an idea of what you’re seeing?”  
  
“Looks like…” Royce started.  
  
Mike put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s a potential geologic anomaly. Could be a sulfur compound or possibly heavy metal.”  
  
Royce’s look was enough of a question mark. Mike turned off his relay. “If we’re wrong, I’d rather we not look like Yosemite Sam.”  
  
He nodded. Greengrass was the commander, but at this point, he felt like the escort for his scientist. Might as well trust his read on a science situation.  
  
Houston responded, “Roger, _Buffalo_. You’re go for parking and EVA. Roy,we’d like you to give us a wheel check after you get out there.”  
  
“Copy that.”  
  
———-  
  
Royce finished with the spoke replacement and walked over to where his geologist was chopping away at the canyon wall. As he strolled over, he looked around at the canyon and was astounded.  
  
“My God, this place is beautiful. I’m coming up behind you. Be careful with that hammer.”  
  
“Sure thing,man. Take a look here.”  
  
Davies handed him what they’d come for.  
  
It was an irregular rounded lump, maybe half the size of a football. Greengrass had to take a step to adjust himself to handle the rock. Even in this low gravity, it had almost tipped him over, more out of surprise than anything else.  
  
“Wow. That’s just beautiful. Is there more?”  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Can you take that over to the camera and give them a couple of close-ups?”  
  
“I’d be honored,” Greengrass said, reverently holding this unique sample.  
  
Mike made the initial call. He was the scientist after all.  
  
“Houston, this is EV2. What we’ve got here is a sample of gold.”  
  
The response took much longer than the light-seconds demanded, “Mike, did you say gold?”  
  
“Confirm that. Yes. Looks like a vein of it in the canyon wall here. It’s low on the wall, looks like it extends back into the rock a ways. I’ve knocked out a decent sized sample which Royce is about to show you on the TV. I’m taking some shots now which will hopefully show the striations around this.”  
  
Back in Houston, they saw Greengrass bounding slowly towards the camera, holding the glittering gold and grey rock in his hand like he was offering a treat to a hungry dog.  
  
Greengrass tilted the camera down to make sure the light hit the rock. The dark of the lunar rock and the shimmering of the gold gave the rock a beautiful marbled look.  
  
After a few moments of turning the sample over and over to show each facet in the light, Jackie O’Doull, CAPCOM for today’s traverse, gave them her take on the matter, “Royce and Mike, I think you might have just financed your little base.”


	5. Homecoming

The next day, the _Nexus_ rocket _Shenandoah,_ carrying their replacements,rode a pillar of flame down to the landing pad, next to their own rocket the _Independence._ While replacement commander Jake Messenger and Greengrass handed over,Olivia took a last look at her quarters. Taking care to stow her things in a ditty bag,which she handed off to loadmaster Aaron Johnston, Liv went back to the rec room to relax before their return trip began the following day.   
  


When she’d been in there an hour,Greengrass emerged at last. Liv took her opportunity.

”Royce,how’d you like to accompany me to Liz’s wedding?”

“So long as you tell me all about her family on the way.”

”Deal.”

————

The liftoff went well,and so did the lunar escape maneuvers. Three days later,their capsule drifted to a safe landing in the Nevada desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll first hear of the Pattersons in the next chapter.


	6. Concerning the Patterclan (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are basically just Olivia describing the Pattersons. Get ready for le mega infodump.

“This is a nice helicopter”,Olivia remarked out at Ellington.

”Isn’t it?”,Royce asked,an appreciative grin on his face. He tapped the cockpit glass. “Get in,m’lady. Takeoff is in 10 minutes.”

They both got in,Royce on the left and Olivia on the right,her knees brushing up against a panel. Royce called ground control.

”Ellington Tower,this is NASA 202,requesting departure clearance along the northern flight path.”

”Ellington Tower calling NASA 202,you are cleared for departure on the requested flight path. Be advised that the winds are out of the east.”

”Roger.”

Royce powered up the rotors. Engaging the stickshift,he took off,rose to 700 feet,and angled the rotors. This allowed him to fly out and over the JSC campus.

”Ellington Tower to NASA 202,take a course heading of 040 degrees. We’ll hand you over to Houston Metro. Good flying to you,Dr.Greengrass.”

————

They were over Missouri when Royce spoke. It was just past noon,the sky clear as far as one could see.

”So,why don’t you tell me all about your cousins?”

”Where do I start?”

”The mother,since she’s actually related to you.”

”Elly? Well,okay. But get ready for craziness.

Eloise Richards was born on 1 February 1950,in Burnaby,the daughter of James Richards Jr and Marian Richards nee Macmillan. They met in ‘48,when he was with the RCAF 408. They moved back to boring old Columbia soon after. What else could they do? It was a whirlwind romance.

They got married literally the day after she was born. The head doctor’s brother,an Anglican priest,officiated at bedside. I’ve seen pictures.”

Royce gagged quietly. Olivia chose to ignore it.

”They lived on 5th and Lonsdale in the city itself,right before the fashion district. The district grew up around them,you might say.


End file.
